Night at the Movie Theater
by Sketchdex
Summary: A supposedly sophisticated story gone wrong. Death.


**I always feel like I need to put the ninja in their own world. For me the ninja are "ageless," otherwise they feel like 16-20 years old.**

**In this oneshot, I tried to balance it somehow between romantic conversation (however, this wasn't as special, because it wasn't a romantic movie), and the actions of the characters.**

Jay's hands shook wildly as his feet seemed to echo as he walked through the hallway to Nya's room.

He had felt as if she would want to see a movie with him. He would let her choose, of course. It would be the mark of a gentleman to let the woman pick the movie, unless she wants otherwise.

He arrived at Nya's door, looking at the name tag at the top. Grasping the handle with his white knuckles, he pushed it open.

"Oh, hey, Jay. What's going on?" she smiled at him. She was in her traditional red dress, and waiting for him to say something.

"Oh! Um… I just… um… uh…" the blue ninja stuttered. His bottom lip shuddered, then he found his voice again, realizing that Nya was looking at him strangely.

"I was just wondering if you would want to go to a movie tonight, in Ninjago City?" he asked, ready to run out of the room sobbing if she had the nerve to say, "No! Why would you ever want to think I would?!"

But of course, she wouldn't say that, because Jay was her favorite ninja. _He wants me to come with him for a movie? How romantic. I wonder what movie he has chosen_, Nya thought.

"Of course I'll go with you, Jay." Nya replied sweetly, joining her hands together. "Um… great! I'll see you at seven!" Jay said, and walked confidently out of the room, arms swinging by his sides.

That night, Jay found Nya at the lobby of Ninjago's Movie Theater. She was wearing a red velvet dress. _She looks beautiful…_ Jay thought. He had decided to wear a casual blue jacket with a white stripe, and his casual blue jeans. For some reason, Nya had decided to wear some red sneakers. Although they clashed particularly with her dress, she could be eccentric on some knights.

Jay had styled his hair, trying to slick it back a little. Nya still had her classic hairstyle. "Well, Jay, what movie are we going to be seeing tonight?"

"Oh, well, I thought you might like to pick," Jay said, taking Nya's hand in his own as they started to walk past the wall of titles.

"Rise of the Mitans,"

"Attack on Mitan,"

"Mitanfall,"

"Metroid Mall,"

"Snake Wars,"

"Orchestrated Death 2, the Summoning…"

"Jay, it's a Friday night, I think we should go for a horror movie, what do you think?" Nya asked, pointing to the _Orchestrated Death_ movie. Jay looked uncertain, his right eye threatening to close on him as he looked at the highly realistic cloaked image of Death itself.

Nya giggled a little, watching Jay's nervous reaction. She began to drag him by the hand over to the snacks vendor.

The vendor looked at the young couple strangely, but the man behind the counter couldn't turn away customers.

Nya dropped Jay's hand, and with the momentum he flew forwards onto the counter, crashing over the glass box into the candy box.

_Crash! Bang!_ "Ahhh! Help!" Jay screamed as he hurtled head over heels around the snacks vendor.

Nya had to laugh along with the crowd as they gathered to watch the blue ninja as he tumbled to a stop in front of the hotdog grill.

Trying to ignore the carnage around her for once, Nya turned to the vendor and gathered up a serving of popcorn, a package of Jolly Ranchers, and two sodas.

Helping Jay up, they started their walk into the theater, Jay turning extremely red from embarrassment as the crowd that had watched the chaos started laughing at him.

Nya dragged Jay into the movie theater, the lightning ninja stumbling behind his girlfriend. Eventually getting over his embarrassment despite the other people in the darkened room staring at him, he managed to find two seats in the front row.

Jay had to crane his neck to look at the screen. The blue ninja waited patiently for the lights to turn off and the movie to start, but it didn't happen.

"Hey, Nya, when does the movie start? Do you know?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck unnervingly. "The movie starts at… eight. Right now it's seven fifteen."

Jay's mouth dropped open "Forty-five minutes? I can't wait that long!" he protested, trying to focus on the still black screen.

Five minutes later, Jay had given up all his willpower. If he had to wait forty more minutes, he would try to sleep it out.

Reclining his seat, he tried to lean back, but felt some kicking on his spine. "Ouch!" he murmured, and looked behind him.

"Elahblah." Jay sighed as he watched a two year old-looking toddler behind him kick his chair.

Five minutes later, trying to entertain himself a little more, Jay pulled out a tiny notebook of his, and started to sketch a little invention of his.

Five minutes later, after finishing his sketch, Jay looked up to see a muscular man in front of him wearing a tank top and black jeans.

"Hey, buddy, what's that drawing of?" the man said, looking at his notebook. Jay tried to cover it with his hands, but the man pushed it down, observing it.

"What? A baby diaper changing machine? What's going on in your head, man?" the man started laughing, along with the people around them.

In embarrassment, Jay ripped off the page and crinkled it up into a ball. Nya looked at him strangely. _Baby diaper changing machine? What's going on in Jay's mind? _She thought.

Jay turned bright red, trying to look away from Nya.

Thirty minutes later, the lights finally turned off and the room was filled with darkness. The screen lit up with a white light. Everyone in the crowd watched the screen expectantly, only to see a bright green lawnmower fill the screen.

_It's the Jhon Deo lawnmoyer! Doubles as a lawnchair!_

_Only $4999.99! Buy it on sale at 5% off! That's saving almost $500!_

The commercial ended fifteen seconds later, and once again the crowd expected the movie to start.

_Rated PG-13…_

_A jaguar, a girl, and a cruise ship… floating in the middle of nowhere._

_The girl and jaguar must make enemies out of themselves._

_DEATH OF BI_

Finally, the screen darkened once again, and the movie began.

It started with a seemingly innocent man walking across the street. Out of nowhere, the sky turned red, and the man was engulfed in eternal flames.

The terrified, pained screaming made Jay want to cover his eyes, as the scene panned off the dying man into the red, burning sky, showing the blood-spattered words: _Orchestrated Death Two: the Summoning_.

The scenes that followed were incredibly brutal seeming to the blue ninja. However, Nya didn't seem affected. In fact, she was grinning, watching the brutal scenes of a skeleton in a black cloak slashing around with a scythe.

The blue ninja started to sink lower and lower in his chair as Death continued to keep murdering the innocent victims.

After twenty more minutes of murder, Jay was lying facedown on his chair, covering his face with his hands, and blocking his ears. Nya didn't seem to notice however.

He tried to block out the cries of pain and the mindless laughter of the skull in the cloak, but it still managed to get through.

Thirty minutes later, he had managed to squash himself under his chair.

Covering his head with his jacket, he finally managed to block out all the noise.

Twenty minutes later, the movie ended with the heroes trying to vanquish Death once and for all, but ultimately failed when Death turned into a massive behemoth of death.

He picked up a giant axe and scythe, and slashed the heroes apart in two slices. Nya had to giggle at the cheesy blood effects.

Finally, the lights turned on once again, and Nya stood up, completely forgetting about Jay.

Picking up her bags and throwing out her empty snack bags, she went out into the streets and promptly went back to the Destiny's Bounty to sleep.

However, Jay had fallen asleep under the chair, not realizing Nya had left and the movie had ended.

At eleven thirty p.m., Jay woke up with a start. Realizing just how cramped he felt, he tried to force himself out from under the chair. "Hey, Nya? Is the movie over? How did it end?"

But as soon as he looked around, he realized the room was pitch black, the screen was dark, and the doors to the theater was locked.

"Nya? What time is it?" he looked at his watch. "Eleven thirty?! Nya must have forgotten about me and left!"

"All that's left to do is just wait till morning so they'll let me out." He murmured. All of a sudden, he heard a distant roar. "Ahhh… that must be cars on the road outside…"

The roar got louder and louder, closer and closer… an incredibly large rip was heard as a giant hole was created through the screen of the theater.

Jay screamed as lights turned on throughout the theater, and the roar was unbearably loud. He watched in total terror as a lawnmower in total green traveled straight towards him. At the wheel was a skeleton in a black cloak.

Out of the wall crashed a jaguar and a girl, riding in a gigantic cruise ship. Explosions were heard all around the world that night as the lawnmower and ship completely crushed the blue ninja.

In the ruins of the movie theater, the body of Jay was laid out on the demolished building floor.

As time passed, a five-thousand dollar bill swayed in the breeze, falling right directly on Jay's head.

Enough to buy an overly-expensive lawnmower.

**Okay, so originally this was going to be a more sophisticated story. It was going to be all about how Nya picks a scary story, and Jay gets embarrassed, scared, and humiliated.**

**But I wanted to add a twist, and add some lightheartedness, because most of my recent fanfics were kind off violent (If you can call it that).**

**I admit I got carried away.**

**The only thing I really enjoyed writing about in this oneshot was the "unique" commercials before the movie.**

**Well, thanks for reading. I guess it did end in another death, but at least he got a five-thousand dollar bill. I don't even know if those exist.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I can has review? :3**


End file.
